eighteen
by soybean prophecy
Summary: Uraraka knew what people said about turning 25. A quarter of a century. It was an important turning point, and she just knew (oh she knew) it was going to be a long, hard year. A year with sharp twists and turns. And changes. Tons of changes. Starting with: her longtime crush on Deku.


**Title:** eighteen

 **Notes:** 18\. It seems that I am incapable of not writing a longass oneshot fic so here's another one, sorry! Last time, Todoroki was the one struggling with understanding his feelings, so I thought I'd write one with uraraka having a hard time instead. Also: I do love izuocha and I think it's super cute, but I have this headcanon that midoriya will be single because he's so focused and being the greatest hero is his dream and it's so amazing—but at the same time, uraraka deserves someone that sees her for her. Not someone she idealizes and wants to be, but someone who lets her be her and inspires her in a different way. Also I have a headcanon that Todoroki gets married (but not until much later, hence the ages in this fic) in the end because he deserves to know what a loving family feels like. But hahaha I also wanted to write a realistic fic of uraraka getting over midoriya because no one ever writes about the realistic process lol (funnily enough, I have been in both uraraka's and midoriya's roles before). Sorry if todo's a little out of character here, it's been 10 years after all, and I feel like he would grow so much—and I also think he would be the type to suffer silently bc midoriya means a lot to him as well as uraraka and from his POV I see him taking a bit to realize his feelings but stepping out of the way because his friends mean more to him than his own selfish happiness.

 **Disclaimer:** i do not own my hero academia.

 **Summary:** Uraraka knew what people said about turning 25. A quarter of a century. It was an important turning point, and she just knew (oh she knew) it was going to be a long, hard year. A year with sharp twists and turns. And changes. Tons of changes. Starting with: her longtime crush on Deku.

* * *

Uraraka pressed a hand to her cheek, basking in the warmth seeping through the mittens as she surveyed the snowy street around her. She exhaled, watching a cloud of her breath appear in front of her.

Her phone pinged.

 **(11:47 AM) Todoroki Shouto:** _one year closer to death._

 **(11:47 AM) Todoroki Shouto:** _exciting._

 **(11:48 AM) Todoroki Shouto:** _happy birthday, Ochako._

Uraraka laughed, shaking her head at Todoroki's deadpan humor. After all these years, he hadn't changed one bit.

Her smile faded as she stared at the screen.

She turned 25 today.

It had been 10 years since she had first attended U.A. Highschool, since she had met her fellow heroes and friends and rivals and—

—10 years since she'd met Deku.

In the last 10 years, they had made little to no progress. It was silly, really, how long she'd had this stupid crush on him. She used to always tell herself that she still had time. That the timing was the issue. But after 10 years? She didn't know if she could wait—if she even wanted to anymore.

In the beginning, it had been "like at first sight." He was strangely attractive, with messy green hair and matching viridian eyes and a smile so wide she had thought he would split his mouth open. There was something magnetic about Deku—a naïve curiosity and an admirable vulnerability supported by an immense underlying spark of power and a golden heart of genuine desire to be a hero.

And like everyone else, she was drawn to him. For a moment, she was even sure that he had felt the same way.

But then the league of villains attacked, and reality crashed through—there was no time to think about trivial things like romantic relationships. Uraraka focused on being a hero, pushing her feelings away until it was time to confront them.

However, over the years, there was inexplicable distance that formed between them. A gap that couldn't be closed no matter how hard she tried. It always just felt like he was rising so fast she could barely keep up. Ever since the all-out brawl with Shigaraki Tomura and the league of villains, he had risen and continued to rise until he reached the top.

It wasn't that Deku was cold—he was still as warm and friendly as ever. He was still one of her best friends, after all. But he seemed so focused on something else, something far beyond her reach.

Plus, he was so busy all the time with hero-work. Being the best hero was a lifestyle, she knew. She didn't even spend much time with him anymore. Todoroki had beaten him out as her closest friend a few years ago, despite the two of them being the least acquainted within their friend group in high-school.

Most of her classmates had also mellowed out in recent years, choosing to follow other passions instead of trying to keep up with Deku. Only Bakugou could really keep up with him, and even that relationship had formed into a strange sort of partnership rather than a rivalry.

Interestingly, Todoroki had chosen his own path, separate from aiming for greatest hero. He had broken off the triangle rivalry with Deku and Bakugou a few years ago, finding for himself what he wanted to do. It had taken years for him to break away from his father's iron grip (but Uraraka guessed that it was mostly psychological because Endeavor had begun his redemption ever since their second year of high-school and had given Todoroki much more freedom by then) and he'd finally found where he wanted to be.

Todoroki was currently in training to be a teacher. He had told her that he felt robbed of his dreams and identity ever since he was young, simply because he didn't have a good mentor (read: father). He had mentioned All-Might as his idol, but in a different way than the way Deku and Bakugou viewed him.

He wanted to teach students and inspire them the way All-Might had. The fire that All-Might sparked in Deku and Bakugou—the guidance and the heart and soul that he embodied—that was what he wanted to do: raise a new generation of heroes that loved being a hero as much as All-Might and Deku did.

Uraraka felt a smile play at the corner of her mouth. Todoroki had grown so much over the years—he used to be so frigid and stiff. But just like ice melts on a warm day, his frozen shell had thawed out throughout the course of their friendship.

She giggled to herself, thinking of who Todoroki really was when he showed his true self. He was passionate, kind, and compassionate. And funny. He was incredibly funny when he wanted to be, even though he would never think he was. He could make her keel over in laughter the fastest out of any of her friends.

Uraraka adjusted her scarf and buried her face in the soft cotton material, hiding her frozen face from the cold wind. She was thankful for Todoroki's quiet presence in her life, even though the start of their friendship was rather strange.

When she had first been struggling with burying her feelings for Deku, Todoroki had approached her and pointed it out in his straightforward way. It was the straw that broke the camel's back that day, because she had burst and spilled out all her feelings to Todoroki in the weirdest heart-to-heart session that she'd ever had in her life.

But he was so kind (even though she could tell he was definitely uncomfortable) and he had offered to be there for her if she needed to process her feelings again. And slowly, they'd built a strong, long-lasting friendship, and there was no one else in the world she trusted more than Todoroki.

Uraraka felt someone poke her cheek through her scarf, and she turned to greet the newcomer with a mildly irritated scowl.

"Sorry I'm late," Todoroki greeted flatly, a teasing glint in his eye. "How does it feel to be halfway to thirty already?"

She sent him a scathing glare, punching him in the shoulder. "Shut up," she responded with the meanest look she could muster. "You're a baby compared to me."

Todoroki shrugged lightly. "Whatever you say, grandma," he replied, turning to enter the café.

Uraraka stuck her tongue out at his back, before following him to their usual table near the window. "How are the job offers coming along?" She asked, sliding off her coat to hang on the back of her chair.

"I'm still considering between a few," he said, holding up two fingers at the waitress at the counter, who nodded in response. "U.A. is an option, but I'm still not completely sure yet…" he trailed off.

"Wouldn't it be nice to be back at U.A., though?" she questioned, sighing nostalgically.

Todoroki stared at the table, looking conflicted. "Shiketsu High School also offered me a job," he said slowly.

"That's amazing!" Uraraka cheered enthusiastically. "Shiketsu has gotten really good! It would be incredible if you could teach there."

He didn't respond right away, still staring down at the table. "It's a great opportunity and exactly what I want, but…"

She met his eyes, finally realizing what he was conflicted about. "But it's really far away," she finished.

Todoroki nodded hesitantly.

Uraraka placed her hand on his, offering him an encouraging smile. "It's what you want," she said kindly. "I'll miss you like crazy, but you should follow your dream, Shouto."

He didn't seem convinced. "Yeah, I guess…" Todoroki answered after a beat. "I'll think about it."

The waitress placed a caramel frappuccino in front of her and handed Todoroki his dark bean espresso. "Happy birthday, Uraraka-san!" She presented her with a small tiramisu cake with a single candle lit on top.

"Thank you, Ayumi-san!" Uraraka thanked the waitress shyly, waving at her as she left. She turned to look at Todoroki suspiciously. "We're regulars here, but she definitely doesn't know my birthday."

Todoroki shrugged nonchalantly.

Uraraka sent him a fond look. "You really didn't have to, Shouto."

He gave her a small smile in return. "Happy birthday, Ochako."

Shaking her head at his kindheartedness, she took a bite of the cake. It was delicious—tiramisu was her favorite. He was ridiculous, but it sent a warm tingle down her spine anyway.

Todoroki really didn't have to do anything special for her birthday, since he'd already gotten her a gift for Christmas. (It wasn't her fault that her birthday was so close to Christmas.) But every year, even though they always celebrated both occasions together, Todoroki always made sure to surprise her with something nice for both events.

"Midoriya wanted me to tell you 'happy birthday' from him," Todoroki spoke up, a neutral look sitting carefully on his face.

Disappointment filled her.

Of course.

Deku was always busy during the holidays—and naturally, that meant he was always busy during her birthday.

And suddenly, she was reminded of what she had been pondering over earlier.

"Hey, Shouto?" She pursed her lips.

He made a noise of acknowledgement, "Hm?"

"Do you think it's been too long?" Uraraka asked softly. "Maybe it's finally time to tell him how I feel."

A strange look flitted over his face, but it was gone as soon as it came. Todoroki nodded, taking a sip of his espresso. "Maybe," he replied evenly.

Uraraka stared at her cup, feeling anxious and mildly discouraged. "I just think that it's been too long. But Deku means a lot to me—I'd never want to lose him as a friend," she explained. "I'm so scared that he'll hate me."

The edges in Todoroki's eyes softened, and he leaned in to make eye contact with her. "That would never happen," he said, gently. "Midoriya cares about you too much. It will be okay."

Her mouth twisted up in a nervous half-smile. "Yeah, you're right," she said, feeling a little better at his words. She had been avoiding this moment for 10 years. But it was time to finally confront her feelings for Deku.

Could she do it?

Uraraka sighed, swirling her frappuccino wistfully. It was going to be a long year.

 _Happy 25th birthday, Ochako_ , she thought dejectedly.

* * *

Uraraka wrung her hands nervously, grabbing her keys and exiting the front door to her apartment. As she locked her door, she felt the chilly air brush her nose before immediately reaching up to cover her face with her scarf.

It was March already, but it was still freezing. The snow hadn't melted yet, and it was going to be awhile before spring crept in.

She'd been busy the past couple of months. She had decided to join the hero rescue squad a few years ago, where she'd realized that her quirk was invaluable within rescue operations. Uraraka loved the exhilaration of saving people that needed help, and she was happy that she'd found a job where she felt that she could be the best version of herself in.

Unfortunately, the winter season was usually chock full of disasters, since it was cold and dry and the weather was horrible. She'd been called to three blizzard rescue missions in the last two weeks.

The central park was coming into view, and Uraraka felt her stomach drop. She hadn't had the time to talk to Deku about anything serious for months, simply because the both of them had been so busy.

But it was finally time to talk about _this_ —whatever this was between them—once and for all. She hadn't really thought much about what she was going to say, but she knew that there was an urgent need to define their relationship.

"Ochako! Hey!"

Uraraka turned at the sound of her name, and she glimpsed a flash of green before it mauled straight into her, engulfing her with a big hug. She laughed, patting his arm in greeting. "Hey, Deku."

Midoriya pulled back, grinning widely at her before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry that it's been awhile. You know how the holidays can be."

She smiled at him, shaking her head. "I know. I've been busy, too. It's nice to see you, though."

"It's always nice to see you, Ochako!" Midoriya said with cheery enthusiasm. It was definitely nice to see his sunny disposition on such a dreary, dark, winter morning.

They settled down on the park bench in silence. She stole a glance at him, recognizing that she had to say something now.

Ugh. This was the worst. How should she bring this up?

Her fingers drummed nervously inside her woolen mittens, and her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest.

Uraraka swallowed. She could do this.

"Hey...Deku?" She asked hesitantly. "Can I tell you something?"

He shifted to face her fully, an inquisitive look on his face. "Sure. What's up?"

Uraraka averted her eyes, choosing to stare at the snow-covered ground beside her. Why was this so hard? What was she so afraid of?

Oh, right. That Deku would be weirded out and hate her and never talk to her again. That was definitely the last thing she wanted to happen.

But she'd already made her decision.

"I...I like you, Deku," she said slowly, her cheeks heating up despite the cold weather. "I have for a long time."

At first, his face was unreadable. But then: a sigh, and an apologetic, "I know."

It was weird. She had been so nervous, but now that she'd said it out loud, it didn't feel so insurmountable anymore. It was strangely...cathartic. Even though she could feel the rejection coming, it wasn't how she'd thought she would feel. Why wasn't she more upset?

"Ochako," Midoriya started, gazing at her with a serious expression. "I—I knew this was going to happen one day, and that we'd have to talk this out. It was weird, I guess, figuring out how I felt about you for these past 10 years."

He paused.

"I did like you at first, and it was because you were such a great friend and amazing and strong. But then the villains attacked, and so many things happened that I couldn't even think about how I felt. And somehow, through it all, it just wasn't like that anymore," he said, fiddling with the buttons on his jacket. "You're so important to me, and I really love you, but it's grown into something different."

Uraraka was felt a strange sense of relief flood her. This was so weird. She thought she'd be crying, or distraught, or at least, a little upset. Sure, she was sad that this didn't work out the way she'd always thought it would, but it was less disappointing than she had thought it would be.

"I've known for a while now," Midoriya said, his head tilted up toward the darkened sky. "I had become more objective about our relationship because I had moved forward, and after that, I immediately guessed how you felt. I didn't say anything because understanding your feelings takes time, and I knew you would get there on your own."

She laughed, feeling oddly freer than she had in years. "You know me too well, Deku."

Midoriya cracked a smile. "Yeah, I do."

"I was so scared that you'd hate me," she said breezily, swinging her legs underneath the bench. "I don't know why, but that was the thing that scared me the most."

He patted her shoulder lightly, his smile growing wider. "You know that would never happen. I care about you too much."

"That's what Shouto said, too," she giggled. "He knows you too well."

There was a weird expression that crossed Midoriya's face—only for an instant—but was it guilt? Remorse? She couldn't tell. "He was right," he recovered, only a hint of contrition visible in his smile. "He's too good to us."

"Yeah," Uraraka agreed. For some reason, the atmosphere between them was different, now. Before, there was some unresolved tension always waiting in the shadows, keeping her from feeling completely comfortable. Maybe it even kept her from completely being herself. But now, the tension was gone, and she was so happy that it just felt normal. She felt like she could share whatever she wanted.

"Whenever I was sad about you, Shouto would cheer me up with a carton of cookie dough ice-cream. He would show up at my apartment with this huge pint of Ben and Jerry's and a really cheesy chick-flick, but it was so funny because at the end of the night I wasn't ever crying because of the movie—I was crying of laughter. It was the funniest thing, watching him try to figure out the romance in the movie. He didn't ever understand what was happening!" Uraraka laughed at the memory. "One time, we were watching _Titanic_ , and Shouto just kept asking why Rose said, 'Draw me like one of your French girls' and why it was romantic because he thought it made no sense. And when Jack died at the end, Shouto told me that they could've fit a man, a woman, and three ducks on that raft with them! I think a little piece of me died that night."

Midoriya snorted in laughter, clutching his stomach. "Geez, that sounds like him," he wheezed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah," Uraraka said happily, feeling lighter in her chest. She would've normally felt weird sharing with Deku how vulnerable she used to feel about him, but it felt okay now. "This is nice," she shared, smiling. "Thank you for accepting me."

He beamed and reached over to embrace her again. "Of course, Ochako. You're one of my best friends."

As she leaned into his hug, Uraraka smiled at his words. They would always be friends, no matter what. This was the weirdest experience she'd ever had, and although it was unexpected, she was happy with the result.

As she headed back to her house, Uraraka typed a quick message to Shouto to let him know she was okay.

 **(9:54 AM) Todoroki Shouto:** _tell me how it goes._

 **(10:22 AM) Uraraka Ochako:** _it actually went really well. :)_

Uraraka smiled to herself.

She finally let something go today. And it was okay.

* * *

Uraraka sat at the usual table at the café, taking a small sip of her caramel frappuccino as she sighed longingly.

It was already May, and work had been so crazy in the last month that she hadn't had any time to spend with friends, family, or even just for herself. At the very least, she was glad that the weather was finally changing: the snow had almost all melted and the flowers were starting to peek out from underneath the hardened winter soil.

She was happy to just be spending well overdue time with Todoroki—he seemed busy lately, as well. He had been distant in the last month, but she knew that he had a lot going on with job offers and whatnot. She hadn't even caught him up on what happened with Deku in March yet.

Uraraka pursed her lips, staring at her reflection in the window. She missed her best friend.

"Hey."

She looked up immediately, jumping out of her seat as Todoroki slipped off his jacket to hang on the back of his chair. She embraced him quickly, excited to see him after not seeing him for a month.

"We're both so busy," Uraraka complained, sitting back down in her chair. "I really miss you."

Todoroki's lips quirked up, his heterochromatic eyes surveying her fondly as he took his seat. "Yeah, me too."

"We have so much to catch up on!" She expressed eagerly. "I have so much to tell you! Where do I even start? I guess I'll start with Deku. So remember when we talked? It went really well and I'm actually super happy—"

His phone beeped loudly.

Todoroki checked his phone, a frown slowly forming on his face.

"—Shouto?" she questioned, cocking her head to the side.

He looked frustrated, but it quickly melted into a neutral expression. "I actually have to go soon," he replied impassively. "I'm going on a...date tonight."

Uraraka looked at him in shock. What? Since when did Todoroki go on dates?

"With Yaoyorozu," he clarified.

A weird feeling settled into her stomach.

"Oh," she responded. Why did she suddenly feel so uneasy?

"Sorry," Todoroki looked apologetic. "She wanted to meet earlier than I thought."

"No, it's okay," Uraraka said, forcing herself to smile encouragingly. "I—Have fun!"

He slipped on his jacket, standing up to leave. "Thank you," he added, leaning closer to her. "I will make this up to you."

As she watched Todoroki exit the café, Uraraka tried to process the information that she had just received. It was a strange feeling—was she disappointed? She guessed that it was kind of weird, because Todoroki hadn't even mentioned dating or even liking girls in the past 10 years that they'd known each other.

And now, he was suddenly dating? She furrowed her brows, trying to push away the feelings of disappointment. She should be happy that he was finally dating. Todoroki was a great guy.

It was weird, though. She and Momo hadn't been super close in a few years, though they were still decent friends. But Momo was close with Asui, and Uraraka had heard some things from her about Momo having a _thing_ with someone else. Maybe it was over? She didn't know.

Uraraka sighed, getting up to stretch her neck. There was no point worrying about this. Why was she bugging out about it anyway? This was Todoroki she was talking about. Her best friend.

It was probably just that small part of her that was afraid that Todoroki would stop being her best friend if he dated someone else. That his priorities would naturally start to shift, and they'd have to stop being so close.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. That would never happen. There was no reason to worry about this.

But as she left the café, she couldn't help but wonder: why did she still feel so uneasy?

* * *

It was almost July already, and Uraraka was glad that it was approaching the height of summer. She loved the long, sunny days, and the cool, refreshing swimming trips. And ice-cream! Her favorite.

She licked a spoonful of cookie dough ice-cream off of her spoon, relishing in the sweetness.

"This is so good!" Midoriya exclaimed, gesturing to his pistachio ice cream cone. "You chose a good place."

Uraraka watched as he took a few, tentative licks of his ice-cream, laughing at the way his face twisted in surprised pleasure.

Her heart swelled in happiness. This was nice: just spending time with Deku without constantly worrying about how he felt. The love she felt for him was different now—it had morphed into something else, where she truly appreciated him for just being him. She knew she would always _love_ Deku, but she wasn't _in love_ with Deku.

Sometimes, when she reflected on their relationship, Uraraka recognized that she had been idealizing Deku in her head for all these years. He was amazing and wonderful, yes, but she was probably more in love with the idea of Deku than with who he really was. It was weird—how much a crush could mess with your head.

And Uraraka realized something important: she hadn't thought much about what Deku wanted. It was obvious now, after finally moving on from that chapter of her life, that Deku wasn't planning on marrying. If anything, he was married to something— _his job_. To Deku, being the greatest hero that he could be was the most important thing in his life.

She should've seen it coming, honestly. All Might was his biggest idol (as in Deku _literally wanted to become All Might_ ) and All Might never married throughout his pro hero career. To be fair, being the number one hero didn't exactly include a lot of time for dating.

But Uraraka respected that about Deku: his motivation, his drive, and his genuine love for creating peace for others. Maybe someday, he would meet someone at the right time. But for now, being a hero was his first priority.

She smiled. She had her own goals and desires, and sometimes, people were just incompatible. And it was okay. Deku was the greatest friend she could ask for, anyway. That was enough for her.

"Hey, Ochako?" Midoriya's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She responded.

"As nice as it is to see you more often," He stated, raising his eyebrows at her. "Shouto told me that you've been avoiding him lately. Is that why you're always hanging out with me?"

Uraraka laughed, but it sounded awkward. "What?" She asked, averting her eyes from Midoriya's questioning stare. "Why would I be avoiding him?"

Midoriya just raised his eyebrows higher.

"What, I can't spend more time with you?" Uraraka inquired indignantly. She ate a large spoonful of ice-cream, wincing at the mild brain freeze that jolted through her head. "He's probably busy, anyway. He's dating Momo now."

Midoriya looked confused for a moment. "Hm," he replied, a pensive look on his face.

She shrugged her shoulders, trying to look nonchalant. "Maybe he didn't tell you. He went on a date with her about a month ago." Uraraka scraped her cup for the last scoop of ice-cream. "It's kind of weird that he's dating now, I guess."

"Why?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "He's never shown any interest in anyone. He's never even talked about girls once in the 10 years that I've known him."

That weird guilty look flashed across Midoriya's face again. "Yeah," he said, with a strangely thoughtful expression.

Uraraka ate her last scoop and hopped out of her chair eagerly. "Well, I'm done," she declared, gesturing to her empty cup. "Let's head out soon. It's getting late."

Midoriya's eyes refocused on her. "Yeah, that's a good idea," he answered, getting up as well.

As they left the ice-cream shop, Midoriya turned to her. "Maybe this is good for him," he said. "It's been a long time. He deserves happiness."

The words left her feeling a little hollow.

"Yeah," she said. Deku was right.

Todoroki deserved happiness.

Right?

* * *

"Ahhh, it's been so hot lately!" Uraraka complained as she sprawled at on the couch, fanning herself frantically.

"It _is_ the peak of summer," Tsuyu pointed out, switching the fan's setting to 'High'. It was nearing the end of August, and the weather was sweltering hot.

Uraraka loved summer, but she didn't love feeling like she was being cooked alive. Sometimes, she wished she had Todoroki's ability to control his body temperature. Lucky.

"Geez, Asui," she frowned. "Even your apartment is a billion degrees! I thought it was just mine."

Tsuyu rolled her eyes at her childish exaggerations.

"You know, Deku and I have been doing really well," Uraraka mused, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I feel really different now. It's nice," she sat up, kicking her legs for momentum. "I had really thought I'd never get over him." She laughed candidly. "It was way easier than I thought it would be. It's extremely freeing, I have to say."

Tsuyu smiled encouragingly, tilting her head toward Uraraka. "I'm happy for you, Ochako," she replied affectionately.

Uraraka's grin disappeared. "But you know, I've been thinking…" she trailed off, laying back down on the cushions. "I don't know what's going on with Shouto. I just feel weird whenever I see him now," she spoke dejectedly. "I don't know even know why. I mean, we're best friends." Letting out a loud sigh, she put her face in her hands. "Why is this even bothering me?"

Tsuyu walked over to sit on the couch's arm, patting Uraraka's leg endearingly. "Maybe there's something you're not really seeing, and you have to widen your perspective," she advised prudently.

What did that even mean? It was so vague. "Ugh!" Uraraka buried her head even deeper into her hands, obviously frustrated. "I don't even know what that means!"

Sighing, Tsuyu moved her gaze to the window. "You've liked Izuku for years, Ochako. Sometimes, I feel like you were too blinded by him to see anything else around you," she said, exasperated. "I don't know how Todoroki deals with it." Tsuyu added under her breath.

"What does this have to do with Shouto?" Uraraka asked, bewildered.

"I set him up on that date with Momo," Tsuyu said, ignoring her question.

Uraraka immediately sat up. "What? Why?" She asked, pinning her best friend with an irritated look. "Why would you do that?"

"He's going through something right now," Tsuyu explained calmly. "I thought he needed a push—"

What? Uraraka felt heat burning through her body, anger bubbling in her stomach. "He's _going through something right now_?" She emphasized, her voice growing harsh. "Why didn't he tell me any of this? Why didn't _you_ tell me any of this?"

Uraraka could feel her cheeks flushing in indignation. Why would Asui set him up with someone else? She knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't help but feel incredibly annoyed. Didn't Asui understand how she felt?

Wait.

How did she feel?

Ugh, this was stupid.

Tsuyu sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You wouldn't understand right now," she placated slowly. "You're being ridiculous."

What? What was Asui even talking about?

The fire returned, spreading through her like wildfire.

"Are you serious? I _wouldn't understand_?" Uraraka asked, her voice dropping to a dangerous whisper. "I'm ' _being ridiculous'_?" She frowned angrily, trying to shake off her inexplicable irritation. "I just don't understand why you would set him up in the first place! He doesn't even care about that stuff!"

Uraraka stood up, stalking over to put on her shoes furiously. She needed to clear her head.

This was so stupid. Why did she feel almost... _betrayed_?

"Ochako—"

"Sorry, Asui," Uraraka said lowly, eyes trained on the floor. "I need to go."

She shut the door behind her.

* * *

Uraraka weaved a needle through the yarn, letting her thoughts wander as she let her hands loop through the motion continuously. She leaned against the bench, watching the children play on the playground as they laughed and yelled animatedly.

This past week had been tough. She'd gotten into a stupid fight with Asui, and she couldn't figure out why she was upset. She felt guilty for snapping at her best friend, but she was still feeling anxious and avoidant about the whole situation. It was all just giving her a headache.

"Of course you'd be here."

Uraraka looked up to see Todoroki standing casually next to her bench, his hands in his jean pockets. She ducked her head, her gaze darting to the ground.

His eyes focused on her hands. "You always knit when you're upset," he noted. Todoroki moved to slide into the empty space next to her, nudging her arm softly. "What's wrong?"

She didn't meet his gaze.

"Hm," he hummed, turning to observe the playground instead. "That boy in the gray shirt just kicked a squirrel."

Uraraka immediately raised her head, puzzled at his statement. "What? He did?"

Todoroki looked her in the eye. "No," he deadpanned.

A giggle escaped her, and she swatted at him. "I hate you," she claimed, smiling, despite her retort.

Todoroki regarded her with amusement. "You're smiling again," he remarked, dismissing her insult.

She rolled her eyes at him, but the smile remained on her face. He always knew how to cheer her up.

"So," he drawled, squinting against the sunlight, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Uraraka sighed, resuming the motion of fiddling with her knitting needles. "Asui and I got into a fight," she started. "It was so stupid—I still don't even know why I got upset. She called me 'ridiculous' and she was right. I _was_ being ridiculous."

He faced her, a sympathetic expression on his face. "I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"I know that, I just—" she stopped, frustrated. "I just have no idea how I feel. I don't want to apologize before I know why I'm feeling this way."

"What did you two fight about?"

Uraraka stopped moving her hands, clutching onto the yarn in her lap.

Did she want to talk about it? She hadn't even collected her thoughts thoroughly yet. It was going to sound like a word-vomit.

But she trusted Todoroki.

She breathed in deeply once, before it all spilled out: "She set you up on a date and made it seem like I didn't know you and that I wouldn't understand and there's probably stuff that you don't even tell me and she won't tell me either and it was so frustrating—"

"Ochako," he said.

"—and then I just got really upset and snapped at her and I feel really bad now and I don't know why I'm being so ridiculous about it and—"

"Ochako," he repeated.

"—I guess a part of me is just annoyed that you guys are conspiring against me or something and I know that sounds stupid but maybe you don't want to be friends with me anymore or something—"

"Ochako," Todoroki cut off her rambling adamantly, narrowing his eyes at her in concern. "What is this really about?"

For a minute, she didn't say anything.

Then she looked up at him, unshed tears filling her eyes. "I'm scared, Shouto—I'm scared that you'll forget me and we won't be close and you won't care about me anymore," she whispered, finally allowing herself to be vulnerable and honest. "I don't want you to leave—"

"Hey, hey, hey," he reached out and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look directly at him. "I will never leave you, okay? I'll always be right here."

Her eyes gazed at him pleadingly. "Really?" she asked softly, and it sounded so defenseless that even he looked mildly distraught.

"Right here," he affirmed, using the pad of his thumb to gently stroke her cheek. She looked into his mismatched eyes, and something shifted in his expression—it became soft, and tender, and Uraraka was sure she'd never seen that sort of expression in her life.

It was like time had stopped. She unconsciously let her eyes trace the lines on his face, from his scar to his slender nose, from his chiseled jaw to the column of his collarbone.

Had he always been so handsome? She swallowed, but she couldn't look away.

His eyes darted down to her lips, and she bit them in response. And like in slow motion, his head moved down to meet hers, and—

"One new voicemail. _Hey, Ochako! I've called you like three times today and I'm really worried about you. Can you please pick up? Oh, by the way, I found a really great ice cream place that I want to take you to next time, since you took me last time! Anyway, please call me back. Bye!"_

Todoroki jerked back like he'd been burned, leaning back onto the bench and turning away from her.

Uraraka numbly reached for her phone, still in a state of shock at what just transpired a few seconds ago. Her cellphone still had that stupid voicemail option that those old home-phones did, repeating the message aloud when the owner didn't pick up.

"I have to go."

She glanced at him, noticing that Todoroki's face had closed up into an icy expression. Her heart twisted faintly.

He stood, casting her a neutral look, and said, "I'll see you later." Then he was gone.

Uraraka stared into the distance, emptiness filling her heart.

* * *

Fiddling with the straw of her milkshake, Uraraka stared at her drink vaguely, her thoughts filled with what happened with Todoroki back in August. It was October already, but she was still disoriented with how she felt about the whole situation.

He was going to...kiss her that day. And she found herself liking the idea. _Really_ liking the idea.

What was going on?

It really made her think about how she felt about Todoroki. He was...different. She had always felt that she had to be a certain way with Deku, but she was completely herself with Todoroki. He was caring, compassionate, and one of the best people she knew. He was always there for her—through thick and thin, ups and downs—and she was starting to realize that she'd taken him for granted.

But she couldn't allow herself to figure out how she felt. He had Momo now.

"Ochako?" Midoriya called, and Uraraka snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that he must've noticed her unfocused demeanor.

"Sorry, Deku," she answered sheepishly. "I've just been out of it lately."

He observed her suspiciously. "I know something happened between you and Shouto," he declared, raising an eyebrow. "You've knitted 3 sweaters, 2 pairs of mittens, and a scarf in the last month. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Uraraka sighed, rubbing her face in exhaustion and mild embarrassment. She knitted _a lot_ when she was upset, okay? Ugh. She might as well get this out. "Fine. I was telling him about my fight with Asui, and he comforted me like he always does," she recalled hesitantly. "And I don't know if it was the heat of the moment, or maybe I'm imagining the whole thing, but he—he leaned over to kiss me, and—"

She stopped.

"And?" Midoriya asked, practically bouncing off of his chair in barely concealed excitement.

"And _you_ called, you idiot!" Uraraka socked him in the arm, rounding on him with an irritated frown on her face.

Midoriya looked bewildered. "Oh—I'm so sorry," he apologized frantically.

She waved an arm at him weakly. "It's fine," she assured him. "You stopped it from happening, which was a good thing. He...has Momo, now. It was definitely a mistake," she continued, despite the sinking feeling in her heart. "It's better that it didn't happen at all."

He seemed confused, yet again, by her explanation. Midoriya's brow furrowed, seemingly internally conflicted, almost as if he didn't believe her words.

"How do you feel about him?" he finally asked.

Uraraka looked puzzled. Did it matter? "Why does it matter?" she countered. "He's with someone else now—it really doesn't matter how I feel, not that I really know, and—"

"Ochako," Midoriya interrupted firmly. "How do you feel about Shouto?"

She froze. It was the one question she didn't want to answer. She was confused, she really was, but she knew that deep in her heart, she knew that she was more scared. Scared of her answer. Scared that if she finally answered that question, she couldn't deny it anymore.

Uraraka inhaled, shutting her eyes briefly. All she could think about was how Todoroki scrunched his eyebrows when he was baffled, how he appeared so peaceful and carefree when he was asleep, and how happy he looked when he smiled. How he used to feed and play with the wild cats on the street when he thought no one was looking. How he always pretended he was hungry when he noticed that she hadn't eaten in hours and was struggling with money, and nonchalantly offered her most of his food to preserve her dignity.

And suddenly, she knew exactly how she felt.

"Oh my God," she realized, opening her eyes. "I love Shouto."

Midoriya nodded encouragingly, a cheshire grin attached to his face. "You want to know what I think, Ochako?" he replied, a genuine smile taking over. "I think that you've felt this way for long time, but you were too focused on me to realize."

"I—Oh my God," she repeated, burying her head in her hands. "How did this happen? I can't believe this!"

He laughed good-naturedly at her obvious distress. "I'm happy for you guys."

Uraraka lifted her head, glaring at him through her fingers. "This is all your fault. Ugh, how could I let this happen? Shouto, of all people."

Her best friend. Was she just stupid? Abruptly, she remembered the reality of the situation, and her stomach dropped again. It was too late to realize this. It was all too late.

Midoriya seemed to notice her swift change of mood, his features taking on an expression of concern. "Hey, Ochako?"

Why did it hurt so much? The pain spread through her chest and into her throat, and she choked. It was harder to swallow now, and the heartache was hitting her all at once.

Uraraka gripped her head, willing the ache to subside. It hurt. It hurt a lot. And now that the floodgates had opened, she couldn't control the onslaught of feelings washing over her.

Maybe she'd subconsciously suppressed more than she had thought.

Midoriya was alarmed, squeezing her arm gently. "Ochako! Hey, are you okay?"

"Deku," she responded, breathing deeply to calm herself. "It's just—it hurts. That I was too stupid to realize this sooner. That it's too late now."

He wore a kind smile instantly, patting her arm in reassurance and comfort. "It's never too late. It's gonna be okay, alright? Shouto loves you."

Uraraka lowered her hands, her eyes downcast and her expression despondent. "Yeah, but not in _that_ way," she mumbled.

There was an odd glint in Midoriya's eye, and he whispered something under his breath that she couldn't catch. She raised an eyebrow at him inquisitively.

"Who knows," he settled on answering, leaning back into his chair. "But you won't if you never tell him."

She sent him a withering look at his unfailing optimism. She did _not_ want to tell him. She didn't even know how to act in front of him anymore.

This was going to ruin their friendship.

"Ugh!" Uraraka put her head in her hands again, leaning her full weight onto the table in front of her. "I hate this. I really do."

Midoriya's response was to continue slurping his milkshake.

She glared at him from her position on the table. Jerk. Covering her eyes lightly with her fingers, Uraraka sighed glumly. "I wish I still liked you," she muttered, upset at the irony. "It was easier."

Midoriya just laughed.

* * *

It was nearing the end of November, and Uraraka was exhausted. Ever since her revelation about her feelings, she had been overworking herself to take her mind off of it. She had been dodging Todoroki left and right, hoping that eventually her feelings would go away and that it would hurt less.

But it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

And now, as she walked through the brisk, cold air, she lamented to herself. Her boots crunched through the colorful leaves as she surveyed the close-to-barren trees lining the street.

She was turning 26 soon.

Uraraka shook her head lightly at her circumstances. It was laughable, really. She'd started off the year stuck in her feelings for Deku only to realize that she had been in love with Todoroki the entire time.

Was this a joke? Unfortunately not.

She turned the corner, reaching an apartment she was very familiar with. Pressing the doorbell, Uraraka contemplated the irony of this particular year of her life.

"Ochako?" The door swung open and Tsuyu's face appeared.

Uraraka waved in greeting and Tsuyu moved back to let her in. She took off her shoes and slid into her favorite pair of slippers (frog-themed!) that Tsuyu always left out for her.

After embracing, they had settled onto Tsuyu's couch for their monthly girls hangout.

Tsuyu handed her a steaming mug of hot chocolate, and Uraraka exhaled in delight, breathing in the scent of warm cocoa.

"Hey, Asui?" Uraraka piped up, settling into the couch cushions.

Tying her hair into two loops, Tsuyu looked at her curiously.

"I—I want to apologize again about the fight we had awhile ago," Uraraka started, staring into her mug. They had made up not long after that strange encounter with Todoroki, but Uraraka still felt compelled to talk about the fight. There was something nagging her.

Tsuyu waved a hand at her. "It's okay, Ochako," she replied with a smile. "I know I made you upset, even if accidentally. I crossed the line."

"No!" Uraraka protested, looking up from the mug vehemently. "It was me—all me. There really was no reason for me to upset. I—I was having trouble accepting my feelings."

Tsuyu cocked her head inquisitively. "Your feelings?"

Wincing, Uraraka looked back down into her mug again, taking comfort in watching the dark liquid. It was still hard for her to admit it out loud, despite her revelation with Deku a month ago. She took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Shouto."

At first, Tsuyu just looked confused, her brows scrunched up. Then, her jaw dropped and she began laughing— _actually, more like guffawing_ , Uraraka thought begrudgingly. "Oh my—my," Tsuyu choked out in between laughter. "This is rich. It really is rich! Kero, kero!"

Uraraka puffed out her cheeks angrily. Even her old catchphrase was popping out? Tsuyu must find this _hilarious_ , she thought, dismayed. "Why are you laughing at me?" she demanded, fed up.

"Ochako," Tsuyu said, pausing to take a deep breath to calm herself. "I've known this for—hm, I don't know—forever?"

Uraraka was taken aback. "What?"

"Oh, come on," Tsuyu retorted, her tongue sticking out. "How long do you think we've been best friends? I know you better than yourself. I didn't think you were going to realize it ever, at this rate. That's why I set him on that date with Momo."

At that sudden reminder, Uraraka felt the ache creeping back. "Wow, I really am stupid," she muttered, her eyes downcast. "I needed him to fall in love with someone else to realize how I felt. And now it's too late."

There was genuine bewilderment on Tsuyu's face, but Uraraka was too busy staring at the floor to notice.

"Hm," was Tsuyu's only response.

Uraraka swallowed harshly. "It's my own fault. He deserves someone like Momo, anyway. I'll be fine. I'll get over it."

Tsuyu studied her carefully. "Are you going to tell him?"

"No!" Uraraka jerked back, looking flushed and panicked. "That would forever ruin our friendship, and he doesn't ever to need to know. Unrequited love is unrequited."

Tsuyu rolled her eyes heavenward. "Okay, let's think about this a different way. You told Izuku and your friendship is fine," she suggested.

There was a pause as Uraraka considered her options. Hmm...she hadn't thought about that. Maybe it would happen the same way. She could confess, and feel as free as she did with Deku. "That's true," she contemplated thoughtfully. "Plus, I moved on from Deku pretty quickly after that. Maybe all I need is to confess and that's the key to moving on!"

Uraraka pictured that scenario, closing her eyes and thinking of Todoroki's face. She pictured confessing the same way she did with Deku, and his imminent rejection, and—

"I—" She gasped painfully, slowly opening her eyes. "—I can't."

Tsuyu looked alarmed, standing up quickly. "Ochako?"

Uraraka squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the painful feeling washing over her chest. "I can't. I just can't," she stuttered brokenly. "It's just—just not the same. With Deku, I was scared that he'd hate me and never want to be friends with me again. But with Shouto, I—I don't think I could take it. I think it would break my heart."

"Oh, Ochako," Tsuyu moved to comfort her, cradling her in her arms as she cried.

"Asui," Uraraka sobbed, clutching her best friend's shirt. "What am I going to do?"

"Shh," Tsuyu whispered, stroking her hair lightly. "It'll be okay." And Uraraka was so grateful—she had the bestest friend in the world.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night until Uraraka cried her heart out.

* * *

It was December 25th.

Uraraka sighed, adjusting her Santa hat. This majorly sucked. She usually spent Christmas with Todoroki, but she had been ignoring his calls and texts. Now, she was determined to have the best Christmas ever. Alone.

Todoroki was probably spending Christmas with Momo.

Immediately, she smacked herself. Why did she torture herself? She was going to move on, for God's sake. She had to stop thinking about him.

Uraraka sighed again.

She wondered if it ever got easier.

There was a loud knock at her door.

Uraraka ignored it.

Steady knocks.

Uraraka covered her eyes with her hand.

The knocking got louder and more persistent.

Uraraka groaned, ripping off her hat and stomping to the door. The neighbors were going to complain at this rate. "What?" she growled, flinging the door open.

Todoroki stood, his hand held up mid-knock, covered in snow.

"S—Shouto?" was all that came out of her mouth. She stared at him stupidly.

He shook his head, brushing the snowflakes off. "Can I come in?"

Uraraka nodded slowly, her body moving unconsciously to let him in and shut the door behind him. He had taken off his coat and settled down on her couch before she snapped out of it.

She blinked rapidly, finally registering his presence in her apartment. "Wait, wha—how—why are you here?!" She demanded, marching up to him.

Todoroki adjusted the handcuffs of his sweater. "You've been ignoring me," he replied, as if that answered her question. "Why?"

She sputtered at his bluntness. "What?"

He looked her in the eye seriously. "You haven't responded to any of my messages or calls. You never go to our café anymore. You uninvited me from Christmas."

Her heart wrenched painfully. She didn't mean for any of that to happen. Their friendship—it meant so much to her. And he sounded so hurt…

"Ochako," Todoroki murmured, sounding wounded. "Why did you stop being friends with me?"

Uraraka choked at his question, putting her head in her hands. She felt terrible. Oh, God. She was so _mean_. This was so incredibly unfair to Todoroki. He didn't deserve any of this, and he didn't even know why.

Her feelings didn't take precedence over his. She felt so selfish.

"Oh, God, Shouto," she stumbled over her words, feeling tears start to prick at the edge of her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry—this was so unfair—how could I do this to you? I'm so sorry, I really am. I can't believe I—I only cared about how I felt—ugh, I feel awful. You deserve to know why I'm being so unfair to you," she rambled into her hands, her voice muffled. "I just didn't know how to act around you anymore—I didn't know if I could see you with Momo. It's so childish, I know, but I was so scared of getting my heart broken. I can't believe I fell in love with you. I don't know why I've only realized it now, but I didn't want to ruin what we have already—because it's so precious to me. I'm so sorry, Shouto."

There was no response.

Uraraka held her breath. She didn't dare peeking out from her fingers, fearing the worst.

Then, quietly: "You fell in love with me?"

She raised her head reluctantly, seeing his shocked expression. "Yes," she swallowed, gathering her courage. "I did."

Then, slowly, a gradual, genuine smile began to form on his face. That soft, tender expression was back again, and her breath caught in her throat at how beautiful he looked. Before she could even blink, he was standing right in front of her, their breaths intermingling.

"I'm going to kiss you this time," he whispered, and leaned in. His hands cupped her cheeks and her arms wrapped around his waist, both of their eyes slipping closed. His lips were soft and warm, if a little chapped, and he tasted like soba. She readily opened her mouth to him, and their tongues met and intertwined languidly.

As they pulled apart, Uraraka was still struggling to breathe properly.

Todoroki was staring at her fondly, caressing her cheek softly. "It's been a long time. I don't even remember what it's like to not love you."

She bit her lip, flushing slightly. Her heart felt like it was bursting out of her chest. She felt so happy.

Wait. Her eyes widened as she comprehended his words. "Wait, what?" she asked, gazing at him earnestly.

He dropped his hands from her cheeks and averted his eyes immediately, looking slightly disgruntled. The tips of his ears were turning pink, and Uraraka giggled. He was embarrassed.

"Since when, Shouto?" she nudged him gently, enjoying the way he grumbled, looking sullen.

He muttered something incomprehensible.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," she said, teasingly.

He glared. Grudgingly, Todoroki mumbled under his breath, "Since we were eighteen."

The implications of his response hit her, and she was stupefied. It'd been eight years. Eight years.

He sighed, casting his eyes to the ceiling. "You liked Izuku for so long, and I supported you two. I promise, I really did," he recounted. "But somewhere along the way, I—I didn't mean for it to happen. I couldn't help it. By the time I realized, it was too late. I was stuck."

Uraraka laughed, feeling like she could conquer the world. And she could. With Todoroki by her side. "We're both so stupid," she noted.

Todoroki gave her a deadpan look. "Bad habits are hard to break."

"Hey!" she exclaimed, removing an arm from around his waist to punch him in the arm.

He laughed. Uraraka stared at his happy expression, feeling freer than she had when she confessed to Deku. She smiled, thinking about how her year was turning out alright. To think this all started with that date.

Suddenly, her figure went frigid. "Oh no," Uraraka panicked, frantic. "What about Momo?"

Todoroki eyed her weirdly. "What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you still dating Momo?" she inquired in frenzied confusion.

He shrugged indifferently. "No, we only went on one date. Didn't Izuku or Tsuyu tell you?"

Her jaw dropped. Those two...they _knew_ this entire time?! Uraraka had thought they were dating this entire time! All that heartache—she was going to get them back for this.

"Besides, she has something with someone else," Todoroki explained impassively. He tilted his head at her, wearing a casual expression. "I guess I'm stuck with you."

"Shouto!" Uraraka pouted, sticking her tongue out at him indignantly. She turned away from him, irritated by his teasing.

A small smile creeped onto his face. "Merry Christmas, Ochako."

She beamed up at him in response. "Merry Christmas to you too, Shouto."

* * *

Uraraka was 26 now, and she felt like she was on top of the world.

It was a crazy year, but she couldn't help but feel grateful. She was the happiest that she could ever be.

As she entered the café, she spotted a mop of green hair at her usual table. She was glad that they were still the best of friends, and that they had moved forward from her confession earlier that year. Midoriya Izuku was always going to be a big part of her life.

"Ochako! Happy late birthday," Midoriya greeted enthusiastically, running over to give her a big hug as she approached.

"Thanks," she responded happily, returning his hug eagerly.

As she pulled off her coat to hang on her chair, Midoriya sat and turned to scrutinize her carefully. He shot her a smug, imploring look. "Hmm, did something good happen recently?"

"Shut up," she quipped, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

He hesitated, his expression suddenly turned serious. "I've only known how he's felt in the past year," Midoriya stated remorsefully, guilt flashing through his eyes. "Asui had to point it out to me. I've never wanted to hurt Shouto—he's the last person I would ever hurt, apart from you. I'm sorry that it happened this way. I'm a bad friend. I'm sorry for meddling—"

"Deku," Uraraka interrupted him gently. "It's okay. You didn't know, and besides, it's all in the past. You're a great friend. In fact, you're the best."

"The best?" he asked.

"The bestest," she responded, smiling.

Midoriya grinned back at her.

The bell jingled to indicate a new customer, and both turned to see their other best friend shaking snow off of his long, black peacoat.

Todoroki made his way over to their table, greeting in his curt, aloof way. "Hey, Izuku."

As Midoriya made a similar greeting, Todoroki slid off his coat and draped it onto his chair. He turned to Uraraka, his expression softening. "Hey."

"Hey," she returned lightly.

Todoroki sat down in his chair as Midoriya pulled them into conversation. "Hey, Shouto," Midoriya questioned curiously. "Did you decide which job to accept?"

"Yeah," Todoroki answered. "I've decided to go with U.A. The school means a lot to me, and," he glanced quickly at Uraraka, subtly finding her hand on the table and lacing their fingers together. "I would be able to stay here."

Midoriya eyed their intertwined hands gleefully. "About time, huh?"

The couple exchanged looks, and Uraraka laughed heartily. Who would have thought this would happen? Not her.

Uraraka felt Todoroki squeeze her hand gently.

She smiled at him.

She was glad that it all worked out in the end.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Momo regarded her date carefully. He was picking at his steak, using his knife to move the asparagus around his plate in a circular motion.

Although they weren't the closest, they had kept in touch over the years since graduating high-school, and Momo considered Todoroki a good friend. They hadn't seen each other in a while, but Momo still remembered the little quirks that he had: when he picked at his food, he was very clearly out of it.

Something was bothering him.

"Todoroki?" She called his name, gathering his attention. He immediately looked up, stopping his nervous habit. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He looked frozen, but it was like something in his brain restarted and his face quickly changed into a neutral expression. "Yeah," he responded, and Momo couldn't help but think that his poker face seemed strained.

Momo laughed into her hand, shaking her head at his attempts to cover up his feelings. She'd known him for 10 years now. She had always been observant—of course she knew how he felt.

Todoroki was eyeing her curiously.

"Hey, it's okay. I know this date is weird for you," Momo said, smiling genially. "I know how you feel about Ochako."

Todoroki seemed taken aback by her words, the shock evident on his face.

Momo chuckled. They had never broached this topic, despite being friends for years. Todoroki wasn't one to share his feelings, and Momo had never pushed farther than he was comfortable. But it was clearly time to say something, and besides, it wasn't as if people couldn't tell how he felt about Ochako.

"I've seen the way you look at her," Momo explained thoughtfully.

It was hard to miss, really. Ochako had simply been too focused on Midoriya to ever notice. Momo had always thought it was rather tragic, that particular triangle, because it was obvious that Todoroki was convinced Ochako would end up with Midoriya, and would rather shoot himself in the foot rather than betray both of his best friends.

But it seemed that Midoriya was starting to realize how his best friend felt for his other best friend, at least in the recent years. Momo knew that Midoriya must be feeling guilty, knowing that Todoroki would sacrifice his own happiness before making any moves on Ochako.

Sadly, it wasn't her place to fix this particular situation. Momo had a bigger headache in her life, anyway.

"I—" Todoroki looked stricken, his neutral expression cracking slightly. "It's not—that's not—"

He cut himself off, looking more frustrated and conflicted than she'd seen him in years.

"Tsuyu advised me," Todoroki started again, in a forced, calm voice, "that it's maybe time to move forward."

Momo had heard the same advice from Asui as well, which was how they both wound up on this set-up date together. Part of the reason why she agreed to this in the first place was because she heard the details about Todoroki's situation.

She could see why Todoroki was conflicted and maybe even a little drained. Ochako was finally ready to confess her feelings to Midoriya—Todoroki must've assumed that their romance was finally happening, and knew that he had to start moving on before he was stuck loving a taken girl.

But she could tell that he'd fallen a little too deep. He was currently struggling to let go of something he had probably been feeling for years.

"She said the same thing to me," Momo replied, taking a small sip of her water. "It's been a complicated few years for me, too."

Todoroki studied her discreetly.

"Bakugou feels the same way," He offered gingerly, scrutinizing her carefully to gauge her reaction.

Momo's head snapped up, and she stared at him incredulously. How did he know?

"He's a bit slow and prickly," Todoroki reassured nonchalantly, placing a small piece of asparagus into his mouth and chewing slowly. "But he's only ever had eyes for you."

She was bewildered. Todoroki was also more observant than she'd given him credit for.

But Momo smiled. His words definitely gave her hope—that her situation would turn out okay. "You're observant," she pointed out teasingly.

Todoroki shrugged.

She was filled with the strangest feeling of newfound hope. And somehow, she knew that Todoroki would figure it out, too.

"Hey, Todoroki," Momo said gently, convicted with the sudden desire to encourage him. "You shouldn't give up on her, either." She winked. "I have a good feeling that it'll all work out soon enough."

He paused, nodding slightly before cutting a piece of his steak.

Maybe she didn't convince him fully. But Momo had this strong inkling that it was all going to work itself out soon. And maybe he was right about Bakugou, too.

She twisted a big forkful of her spaghetti and happily placed it all in her mouth.

It was going to be okay.

 _-fin-_

* * *

hope you guys enjoyed!

-soybeanprophecy


End file.
